Autonomous vehicles including ground-based autonomous vehicles and unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) are developed for use in a variety of contexts. Autonomous vehicles are being used in retail and commercial contexts, for example. An autonomous vehicle is generally able to sense its environment and navigate in that environment without human input. Some autonomous vehicles include sensors for navigation purposes.